gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Bartie Team
Welcome to the Official Glee Wiki page in support of Bartie. This team is dedicated to the couple and the users who support them. Signatures #'''--UptownGirlYouKnowICan'tAffordToBuyHerPearls 04:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC)' #BrittanyBoo2103 #Drunk Stripper (BLAME IT ON TIK TOK) #--Finchel♥ [[User talk:BforBerry|'Faberry♥']] # --[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'''Yes...]] #User:QuinnyGirl # Look, I didn't write the gay handbook. If you've got a problem with it, take it up with Liberace's ghost. #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] # #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 #[[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] # Baritefan101 :) #--Lucy xx #'Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :).' #I wish I could tie you up in my issues, make you feel unpretty too. #YopoAnon #Pretending #I'll Be My Own Savior #“Kindness moves mountains. Acceptance opens doors, makes room for change, diffuses misunderstanding.” ~Dianna Agron #--|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| # --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]][http://rachelberrymeetjessestjames.tumblr.com/ '''of being wrong.] #--St.Berry Foreva! #--Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss # finnchelforever #Quamfan #--Glee+St.Berry # SariahOStalk # IHasTroutyMouth #--Summergirl881--LittleMons†er_Amanda #Youngestgleek9 talk #ILoveGlee #UndercoverGleek #~Santana-lover~ #Gleekonline101 #Kathy22 #--Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you. #Jesse St Ninja #pinkgleek-- BARTIE 4EVA #User:Kurtsies #[[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'Oh Cupid, your killing me with your arrows']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'But, why live my life alone, forever, forever now?']] #artinafanseason1 #'Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? ' #ILoveYouGlee #Finchelmakesmylife #I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night #Glee Rocks! #Scrapbooks full of me in the background... #Learachelmicheleberry9753 #You're Magical, Like A Unicorn! #Aspen(Talk) #--Just come out so we can talk...or sing about it. #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Foreverquam #GleekGeorgia #"I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary" 03:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) #Loafy #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You #DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! #Per3ylove #PuckleberryQuam #Loveya # Simple.PlanNER Surf's up dude 12:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) #♥Fabrevans,Finchel,Brittana, Bartie♥-♥I've Had The Time of my life♥! #Bartieandquick+6 #IShipQuick #Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 00:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) #Renz.gleek |[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Renz.gleek Loves GLEE]| #I ♥ You I Wanted to Say that First #Jgal12 #Adani23 #[[User:IceBerry|. ❅ IceBerry ❅ .]] #Gleek&Proud #QuinnPuckLover145 #♫♪ I took My Baby On A Saturday Bang ♪♫ #Glengleek Beep Beep \m/ xcfgvsjdadlafafhjdsfnjds Gosh so Random #Kurt&BlaineForever #RachelHudson999 #PauArg #CarCar1223 #Cat5sparkles #Blugo34 (My Cup) #Andy I Am. And I Like Green Eggs and Ham #Rory sugar123, [[Video:Brittany & Artie ~Love Like Woe GLEE!|thumb|290px|right Gallery Tumblr background by orsoshesaid.jpg 182002 10150101073832044 55482772043 6218205 1436320 n.jpg Artie Walking.png Bartie.jpg COMG.png U1.jpg U2.jpg 1020;.png Bartie in Blue.jpg|Kissing 2agqhrc.jpg|Bartie Forever! 2wpnp1j.jpg|AAWH! Artie-and-Brittany-glee-460x254.jpg|Cute look Artie Walking.png|Christmas Walking Bartie.jpg|Taking the Big V Bartieotp.jpg|Kevin and Heather 44784_1295140751369_full.jpg|Bartie<33333 Bartie-3-artie-and-brittany-22019601-500-281.jpg Artie-and-Brittany-glee-460x254.jpg 1020;.png Bartiefan.jpg Brittany-artie-kiss.jpg COMG.png Tumblr background by orsoshesaid.jpg Tumblr lhrxp3wGXr1qat4jdo1 500.gif tumblr_lths0uq6Bn1r35ut9o1_400.jpg 1031;.png 167567 190233127667323 168243973199572 581147 7662317 n.jpg 300px-ArtieSeason2.jpg 300px-BrittanySeason2.jpg ArtanyRelationship1.jpg Artie Polaroid.jpg Brittany-artie-kiss.jpg Brittany Polaroid.jpg Brittany and Artie.jpg ImagesS.jpg Images (5S).jpg Images (6F).jpg Images (7EE).jpg Images (S1).jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg ThumbnailCA3RG2TM.jpg Tumblr lk8a7wcqyk1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk8a9jXxGP1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk89nrItMK1qbsi0eo1 500.png Tumblr lk89r1GyJ11qbsi0eo1 500.png Tumblr lfv2oajy6J1qd53kgo1 400.jpg tumblr_lirwnvPS121qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhz8n3EpwA1qc22eno1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ljc7sot6LH1qeq8sso1_500.gif tumblr_lik8xw9KMi1qhs5vzo1_400.gif tumblr_li2ey6c4l71qi38i7o1_500.gif tumblr_li4gc7ISQL1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_li34sfEIps1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_li48mlP7iu1qi38i7o1_500.gif tumblr_lilavnsmrH1qcvslqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj71tdrrv31qhg40yo1_500.gif tumblr_lh27fwjuoJ1qa2cewo1_500.gif tumblr_liedtqVcjI1qeqv9yo1_500.png tumblr_lhrxp3wGXr1qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_lerskozXnx1qe0q1mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmmmdjV9pl1qf3fnxo1_500.png tumblr_liwwsvLlZr1qfveaso1_400.jpg tumblr_li24yheaQ71qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lihsyfCoc91qhzlymo1_1280.jpg 3WMi5.jpg 2wpnp1j.jpg tumblr_li3y8cAeig1qevjbh.gif 2agqhrc.jpg tumblr_lm1agbcrM51qdgqfoo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lndjoxE7HC1qc2r7l.gif tumblr_li56y5UiLn1qfveaso1_500.png tumblr_llz6ovmucs1qa9amko1_500.png tumblr_lk994bexxU1qfsr9l.gif tumblr_lid0rveCPQ1qck8avo1_500.jpg tumblr_li42cpL7mg1qang9ho1_500.gif tumblr_lndjojO0ZA1qc2r7l.gif tumblr_lm90arTu7E1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lj2hboSgJ01qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpbherJrKP1qgj097o1_500.jpg Artie-and-Brittany-glee-460x254.jpg Brittany-Artie.gif tumblr_liacrlMyAU1qh3ykoo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxheeEvLb1qc80kqo1_500.gif tumblr_lku7g5bQwI1qaimyzo1_500.gif tumblr_lpbfnuxlRI1qgxbulo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpawel74zr1qdp8n6o1_400.jpg tumblr_llv19l0puW1qcpyddo1_500.gif tumblr_lkp1wiWItP1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_llfdqs3wYu1qkoz1ao1_1280.png tumblr_lk55k2QYnF1qj9sqqo1_500.png tumblr_ll28tlkKsj1qk1nnjo1_500.png tumblr_lmsyvihUyI1qhr6bto1_500.gif tumblr_lj4s0uJqdn1qd2ai9o1_500.gif Glee-Brittany-and-Artie-artie-and-brittany-20433008-1220-798.jpg tumblr_lj36usZRLH1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_lj393czhix1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_ll0gfcFkES1qcs1oco1_500.gif tumblr_lkjp93vjGo1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lorpr7N3Be1qmyg4jo1_1280.png tumblr_lnxzostpzy1qk1nnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkgrsv4PQ61qiro42o1_500.gif tumblr_lje88a2M7N1qhg40yo1_500.gif bartie.JPG|bartie's best moments|link=User:Pinkgleek born this way.JPG black and white.JPG kiss2.JPG Capture.JPG goofy bartie.JPG Bartie♥.jpg|Bartie! ♥♥♥ brittanyandartie.jpg Artie-and-brittany-artie-and-brittany-19387048-583-458.png artie+brittany.png Ba.gif tumblr_lgowc6bD0d1qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lgd92deRKb1qfyijao1_500.jpg s320x240.jpg glee-17-brittany-mercedes-artie-kurt-and-tina.jpg tumblr_li6cb27hfE1qfldyjo1_500.gif tumblr_lvsrkorYse1qdos03o1_250.gif tumblr_lvq2x1jilo1qjj7cfo3_250.gif tumblr_lvgq55C7Oz1r35ut9o2_250.gif tumblr_lvgq55C7Oz1r35ut9o1_250.gif Bartielucky.gif BartieSmile.gif Tumblr_lpd8syOxx21qeg8zso1_500.gif tumblr_liacrlMyAU1qh3ykoo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxheeEvLb1qc80kqo1_500.gif tumblr_lku7g5bQwI1qaimyzo1_500.gif tumblr_lpbfnuxlRI1qgxbulo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpawel74zr1qdp8n6o1_400.jpg Tumblr background by orsoshesaid.jpg 182002 10150101073832044 55482772043 6218205 1436320 n.jpg Artie Walking.png Bartie.jpg COMG.png U1.jpg U2.jpg 1020;.png 1031;.png 167567 190233127667323 168243973199572 581147 7662317 n.jpg 300px-ArtieSeason2.jpg 300px-BrittanySeason2.jpg ArtanyRelationship1.jpg Artie Polaroid.jpg Brittany-artie-kiss.jpg Brittany Polaroid.jpg Brittany and Artie.jpg ImagesS.jpg Images (5S).jpg Images (6F).jpg Images (7EE).jpg Images (S1).jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg ThumbnailCA3RG2TM.jpg Tumblr lk8a7wcqyk1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk8a9jXxGP1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk89nrItMK1qbsi0eo1 500.png Tumblr lk89r1GyJ11qbsi0eo1 500.png Tumblr lfv2oajy6J1qd53kgo1 400.jpg tumblr_lirwnvPS121qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhz8n3EpwA1qc22eno1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ljc7sot6LH1qeq8sso1_500.gif tumblr_lik8xw9KMi1qhs5vzo1_400.gif tumblr_li2ey6c4l71qi38i7o1_500.gif tumblr_li4gc7ISQL1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_li34sfEIps1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_li48mlP7iu1qi38i7o1_500.gif tumblr_lilavnsmrH1qcvslqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj71tdrrv31qhg40yo1_500.gif tumblr_lh27fwjuoJ1qa2cewo1_500.gif tumblr_liedtqVcjI1qeqv9yo1_500.png tumblr_lhrxp3wGXr1qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_lerskozXnx1qe0q1mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmmmdjV9pl1qf3fnxo1_500.png tumblr_liwwsvLlZr1qfveaso1_400.jpg tumblr_li24yheaQ71qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lihsyfCoc91qhzlymo1_1280.jpg 3WMi5.jpg 2wpnp1j.jpg tumblr_li3y8cAeig1qevjbh.gif 2agqhrc.jpg tumblr_lm1agbcrM51qdgqfoo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lndjoxE7HC1qc2r7l.gif tumblr_li56y5UiLn1qfveaso1_500.png tumblr_llz6ovmucs1qa9amko1_500.png tumblr_lk994bexxU1qfsr9l.gif tumblr_lid0rveCPQ1qck8avo1_500.jpg tumblr_li42cpL7mg1qang9ho1_500.gif tumblr_lndjojO0ZA1qc2r7l.gif tumblr_lm90arTu7E1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lj2hboSgJ01qhs5vzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpbherJrKP1qgj097o1_500.jpg Artie-and-Brittany-glee-460x254.jpg Brittany-Artie.gif tumblr_llv19l0puW1qcpyddo1_500.gif tumblr_lkp1wiWItP1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_llfdqs3wYu1qkoz1ao1_1280.png tumblr_lk55k2QYnF1qj9sqqo1_500.png tumblr_ll28tlkKsj1qk1nnjo1_500.png tumblr_lmsyvihUyI1qhr6bto1_500.gif tumblr_lj4s0uJqdn1qd2ai9o1_500.gif Glee-Brittany-and-Artie-artie-and-brittany-20433008-1220-798.jpg tumblr_lj36usZRLH1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_lj393czhix1qi38i7o1_500.png tumblr_ll0gfcFkES1qcs1oco1_500.gif tumblr_lkjp93vjGo1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lorpr7N3Be1qmyg4jo1_1280.png tumblr_lnxzostpzy1qk1nnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkgrsv4PQ61qiro42o1_500.gif tumblr_lje88a2M7N1qhg40yo1_500.gif 12527588 tml.jpg 13608 Kevin M.jpg ArtanyRelationship1.jpg 226px-Glee the music volume 4 by elitextc-d32h2rd-1--1-.jpg Gleeguys.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg Glee-kevin-mchale.jpg Mad Brittana.JPG Total Drama Artie.JPG Gleeks-glee-16370078-340-493.jpg Emmys 2010 Kim Kardashian and Glee's Lea Michele gush over each other's dresses as stars hit the red carpet 12.JPG Tumblr kq63beas9h1qa48hso1 500.jpg 1x12-Mattress-rachel-and-puck-9288704-601-349.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg A-hallucination-1.jpg A-hallucination.jpg StartMeUp-LivinOnAPrayer.jpg I Say A Little Prayer.jpg Badge-452-7.png Brittany_Pierce.jpg 300px-ArtieSeason2.jpg 300px-BrittanySeason2.jpg brittany-artie-kiss.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - We Need A Little Christmas.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Visiting Santa.jpg Brittany and Artie.jpg|The cutest kiss ever! Tumblr l8poiwMRl91qauszuo1 500.png ThumbnailCANVZWW7.jpg ThumbnailCANQO3NU.jpg ThumbnailCAL8MWZL.jpg ThumbnailCA20NQFH.jpg ThumbnailCA8UEF2R.jpg ThumbnailCA4BJP6N.jpg ThumbnailCA3RG2TM.jpg imagesS.jpg images (S1).jpg images (25).jpg images (3S5).jpg images (4D).jpg images (5S).jpg images (6F).jpg images (7EE).jpg images (8).jpg ThumbnailCAQXZ5LO.jpg|Artie walking! *cries* Brittany Art.jpg Artie Polaroid.jpg Brittany Polaroid.jpg 1031;.png 1020;.png 167567 190233127667323 168243973199572 581147 7662317 n.jpg Bp - sls.jpg Ba4.gif Ba5.jpg Ba6.jpg Bartie -333333.jpg Bartie Brainiacs.png 182002 10150101073832044 55482772043 6218205 1436320 n.jpg Artie Walking.png Ba1.jpg Ba2.gif Ba3.jpg Ba4.gif Ba6.jpg Bartie.jpg Bartie -3.gif Britconcerned.jpg COMG.png Glee hallway.jpg Home Economics.jpg Tumblr lgxu4mhoz61qd5y5ao1 500.png Tumblr lk01mm2Ekr1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkp9a6LC091qbi5wyo1 500-1-.png U1.jpg 1020;.png Bartie1.JPG brittz.jpg tumblr_lz8m1lchX81r9sljzo1_400.gif toxicBartie.gif Artie-and-brittany.jpg tumblr_m68wepaFTO1qls66ao2_r1_500.gif bartie Category:Teams